The invention relates to a combined motor and pump assembly. More specifically, the invention relates to a combined motor and multi-stage pump assembly configured to be positioned within a pipe.
In some applications, it is desirable to position a pump and motor within the fluid being pumped. However, this can shorten the life of many of the pump and motor components as some fluids present a corrosive environment for materials typically used to manufacture pumps and motors.